Amnesia
by LilithMyDemon
Summary: Shizuka wakes up in the hospital with no memories about her life and Seto Kaiba by her side. AN - this is my first attempt, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

You slowly opened your eyes. At first your vision was blurry but then everything became clear. There was a white ceiling with four rectangular lamps above you. You slowly got up and pain shot through your head. You put your hand on your forehead and felt bandages. You looked around. White, white, white… everything here was white - walls, floor, ceiling and furniture. The only colorful spot in the room was a man, standing at the window. With his black shirt and pants he looked really odd on the white background. You began to examine him. He was tall, his figure was slim and his chestnut hair was a mess, as if he had run his hands through it multiple times. He was staring out the window with his hands in his pocket. With your peripheral vision you saw that a shadow came on the quadrate glass on the door. A second later you heard knocking and a middle-aged man walked in. Dressed in a white long trench coat and with light gray hair he was really in place here. The young man went to him. "How are the results, doctor?" he asked quietly. "Well, Mr. Kaiba the scanner didn't find brain fracture but she has a flesh-wound on her head that should heal in a week." The doctor said. "So she will be fine?" The doctor was quiet for a minute. "Physically she will be alright, but we'll have to see how she is with her mental health." He said and turned to your side. A smile came across his face. "Ah, I see she's already woken up." His words made the young man spin round and face you. His pale face made his blue eyes deeper and darker than they were. He quickly went to you, sat on the edge of the bed and took your hand. He smiled lightly. "How are you feeling, Shizuka-chan?" He asked. "Fine. Well, my head hurts a bit." He squeezed your hand. "You'll be fine. You can go home if you like." "I … uh … I don't think I can." You said. He smiled again "Of course you can. Right, doctor?" "Oh, yes. She can leave whenever she wishes." The brunette looked at you. "You see." "Uh … that's not what I meant. I can't go home because I don't know where I live. Actually I don't even know who I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Author's POV -** Seto Kaiba felt like he was in a dream while the doctor was trying to explain everything. "Obviously the hit on her head has caused amnesia. We ran a check to see if it's partial but sadly it isn't – she cannot remember a thing about her life." Seto sighed "How long will she be in this condition?" "We cannot tell – she may retrieve her memory quickly … or she might never recover." "So she can be like that the rest of her life?" "Yes, sir, it is possible." Seto sighed. "Does her brother know?" he asked. "No, sir. We have dialed his phone number several times, but no one answered." "Figures Wheeler to be somewhere having fun, while his sister is at the hospital." The young CEO thought. "Can you do something to help her?" he asked the doctor. "No. We can only wait." Seto nodded. "Then I'll take her home."

**Normal POV – **You sat on your bet. The nurse had given you clothes, which were supposed to be yours, and had told you to dress yourself. Then she had left. You looked at the white night drawer next to the bed. On it was a small brown backpack. The nurse had told you this was also yours. You placed it on your lap and opened it. Inside you found an ID card, a mobile phone, a bunch of keys, an mp3 player and a deck of cards. You looked at the ID card. On it was a photo of a young girl with brownish-red hair and green eyes. "Is that me?" you thought and went to the window. It was dark outside, but you didn't care. You looked at your reflection. It was you – you had the same hair, same features but … the eyes were wrong. Your eyes were blue. You looked at the photo again. You were with green eyes there. "That's weird." You thought. Then you looked at the text on your ID. "Name – Shizuka Kawaii, date of birth 31.10.1993 – so I'm 15 now – height 5'5." You smiled and went to the bed. You put the ID card back in the backpack and took the mobile phone. After a couple of minutes you found the contact's menu and went through the names and numbers there. "I don't know anybody here. Who is this Jounochii? Or Honda, Yuugi, Mai or Anzu?" You mumbled. You placed the phone in the bag and took the deck. "What is this?" You flipped one card and saw it had an image on the other side. It was a dragon. Above the image was written "Black Dragon". You flipped another card. It was the dragon again. The third was also the dragon. "I guess I like dragons and cards." You thought. Just then the door opened. The young brunette from earlier stepped in. He smiled lightly at you. "You ready to go, Shizuka-chan?" he asked. "Where?" "Home." "But do you know where I live?" "No, but I know someone who will know." You nodded and stood up. "I didn't know you played duel monsters." The guy said. You looked at the deck in your hand. "That makes two of us." You sighed. "Can I see your cards?" the guy asked. "Sure." You handed him the cards. A minute later your cards were lying on the floor and the brunette was staring at you. ""What's the matter?" you asked him. He picked up twelve cards from the floor and showed them to you. The first three were the black dragon, three more had a picture of a red dragon, the third three had a yellow dragon picture and the last three had a green dragon. "I guess I really like dragons and cards." You said to the guy. He looked at you. "These are the four element dragons. They represent Earth, Water, Air and Fire. And the cards are really rare. Each one of the dragons has only three cards. You have them all." You gasped. "Me? But I don't even know how to play." "It looks like you knew. A few people know about these cards so you must have been really good at it." He said while admiring the cards. You bent down and took the rest of your deck. "Here." The man said and handed you the cards. You took them and put them in your deck. Then you put the deck in the bag. "You ready to go?" He asked you. "Yes." You said. "Then come." He took your hand and led you outside the hospital where a limo was waiting. A chauffer had already opened the door. You both went in and the chauffer closed the door. You looked at the young man beside you. With his black clothes he had almost completely merged with the black leather seat. "Hey I forgot to ask you what your name was." You said. "Seto Kaiba." He replied shortly. "And I know who you are, Shizuka-chan." "Were we friends?" He looked at you. You couldn't see his face clear, so you couldn't tell what his expression was like, but his voice was really sad. "We … uh … we used to be." "Oh …" You said. You saw his pale hand lying on the seat and placed your own on it. You felt his heart skipped. "Shizuka-chan …" He mumbled. You went closer to him. "Can you tell me about myself?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Seto swallowed hard. "I don't know very much about you." He said. You smiled lightly. "You still know more than me." "Well … your name is Shizuka Kawaii. You have an older brother, who is 17 and his name is Jounochii Wheeler. Your parents are divorced and you used to live with your mother in America but now you live with your brother. You usually hang out with your brother and his friends – Yuugi, Anzu, Otogi, Honda and Bakura." Seto said the names with some sort of bitterness. "You don't like them very much, do you?" You said. He nodded. "It's because they are the reason we aren't friends. The first time I saw you was at a Duel Monsters tournament. I thought you would hate me like your brother and your friends but to my surprise you were nice. We spent some time talking and you even helped me through a tough time. We were friends for a while, but _they _didn't like that." He finished and looked away. You squeezed his hand. "But you saved me. You brought me to the hospital. The doctor told me so." "That's different." "What happened?" "I don't know exactly. I had finished work early – about 5 p.m. – so I thought I could walk home. I was walking on some empty street when suddenly you ran out of an alley somewhere in front. A second later some guy ran out too and hit your head with a wooden plank. I yelled and ran to you. When he saw me, he immediately ran away. You had passed away so I picked you up and took you to the nearest hospital." You looked down. "Thanks." You said. Seto was just about to say something when the limo stopped. "We're here, Mr. Kaiba." The chauffer said. You opened the door and stepped out. Seto followed you. In front of you was a game shop. You looked at Seto. "Is this where I live?" "No. Here lives Yuugi, your brother's best friend. He will know where you live." You smiled at him. "Thank you for being so helpful." "It's nothing." He said and took your hand. He went to the front door and opened it. You looked around. The room wasn't very big. There were a few shelves with games on them. And in the back of the room was a desk. An old man was sitting behind it, reading a newspaper. When you two went closer to him, he looked up. "Yes? How may I … oh Seto Kaiba. Isn't it been a while since your last visit?" He said with a smile. Something sparkled in Seto's eyes. "Is Yuugi here? It's important." He said and nodded to you. The old man looked at you. "Who's this young lady?" He asked. "This is Shizuka, Jounochii's sister." The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well. Where is Yuugi?" Seto asked again. "He's at Honda's with everyone." "Do you know Honda's number?" Seto asked. "Yes. I have it written in my phonebook." The man said and went through a door behind him. A minute later he came back with his phonebook. He put it on the desk and searched for Honda's number. "Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed and turned the book to Seto. He took his mobile phone out and dialed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Author's POV – **The gang was just finishing its third bottle of vodka when the phone rang. "Jounochii, answer it. You're closest to the phone." Otogi yelled. Jounochii picked it up. "Yello." "Jounochii, is that you?" "Rich-boy?" "Listen, Jounochii, I am at the game shop. You have to come here quick …" "Ah, Kaiba, why'd ya pick today to lose to Yuugi again? We're just having fun." "What? No, Jounochii, it's not …" Jounochii didn't listen anymore and slammed the phone. A minute later it rang again. "Yello?" "Jounochii, don't you dare cancel me again! Now listen. You have to come to Yuugi's …" "Hold on a sec, Rich-boy." Jounochii interrupted him. "HEY, YUUGI! YA WANNA BEAT RICH-BOY NOW?" he yelled to Yuugi. "NO, JOUNOCHII. I'M BUSY. I'LL DO IT TOMORROW." Yuugi yelled as he watched Anzu and Maidance in underwear. "Sorry, Rich-boy, Yuugi'll beat ya tomorrow." He said to Seto and hung up. He was just finishing the bottle of vodka when the phone rang for the third time. "Yello?" he said a little annoyed. "GODDAMMIT IT WHEELER IF YOU HANG UP AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Seto yelled. Suddenly the room quiet down. Everybody was looking at Jounochii and the phone. "I DON'T WANT TO DUEL. I'M HERE WITH YOUR SISTER AND SHE'S HAD AN ACCIDENT SO COME TO THE GAME SHOP RIGHT NOW." Then Seto hung up.

**Normal POV – **You and the old man had both stepped back while Seto was yelling. You felt you were shaking. Seto looked at you and you saw guilt and shame in his eyes. "Sorry about that." He said and took your hand. You came closer to him and put your head on his chest. At first Seto was taken aback, but then he wrapped his arms around you. That calmed you down. "Seto?" you spoke. "Mmm?" "What is my brother like?" you asked. He smiled a bit. "I'm not the appropriate person to answer this. My opinion is that he is a great moron who can't do nothing right." You laughed at this. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and a blonde guy rushed in followed by several more people. He looked around then he spotted you. "Shizuka-chan!!!" he exclaimed and dragged you out of Seto's grip. "That's your brother." Seto said and pointed to the crazed blonde. "What's wrong, Shizuka. What has happened?" the blonde asked while grabbing your shoulders. Seto cleared his throat. "I think I could explain it better." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

You were sitting in the living room. You insisted on sitting next to Seto, because the other people scared you like hell. They kept staring at you. While you were waiting for the old man to make tea, you looked at the group. There were two girls. One was a brunette with blue eyes who sat next to a short boy with spiky multicolor hair. The other was a blonde who sat next to the blonde boy. No, at your brother, Jounochii, you corrected yourself. There were two boys who were literally green while they were staring at you and Seto. One had brown hair and the other had long black hair. There was one more boy in the room. He had pale skin and white hair. Unlike the others he was looking at the floor. You grabbed Seto's hand and squeezed it. He looked at you. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I don't like these people at all." You said to him. He stroked your cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm here." He said.

The old man was ready with the tea. He put it on the coffee table and sat on a chair close to your brother's friends. They looked at Seto impatiently. "So, Kaiba, what's wrong with Shizuka?" Jounochii finally spoke. Seto took a deep breath. "She has amnesia …" he said and told the gang everything. How he found you, then how he took you to the hospital and the doctor's diagnose. After he was done there was a long silence. Everyone was trying to accept what they had just heard. "So you's saying mah baby sistah can't remember a thing?" asked Jou. "Yes." Seto repeated shortly. He sighed and looked at you. "I told her the things I knew about her, but it's not much." He said as he stroked your hair. "Stop that." Jou said. He stood up. "If you're done, Kaiba, I'm gonna take her home." He continued and grabbed your hand. Seto also stood up. "Come on, Shizuka." Jou said and led you do the street. You turned back and saw that everyone had followed you. "Jounochii I can drive you and Shizuka home if you want to." Seto offered. Jou just glared at him. "No thanks, Kaiba. Let's go, Shizuka. See you guys tomorrow." "Bye, Jounochii!" He began walking and dragged you along. "Wait!" you said. He stopped. "What?" You tore yourself away and ran to Seto, who was about to get in his limo. "Seto!" you exclaimed. He turned to look at you. You stood in front of him. "I just wanted say goodbye. And thank you again for all your help." You said and hugged him. He hugged you back. "Goodbye." He whispered sadly and went in the limo. It drove off and was soon out of your sight …


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

You opened your eyes. The sunlight was shining brightly through the windows and the room was bright. You got up from the bed and looked around. Last night you were too tired to examine your room but now you could. The walls were light blue. On the wooden floor was a large round dark blue carpet and your bed was on it. On the left side of the room next to the wall was a desk and on the right side stood a large wardrobe. Next to your bed was a cupboard with an alarm clock on it. The cupboard had a drawer. You were going to open it to see what's inside when Jou came in the room. "How's mah sistah?" He asked grinning. You smiled. "I'm fine, nii-chan. What are you going to do today?" Jou scratched his head. "I don't know. What do you do with someone who has amnesia?" You hung your head. "Thanks a lot for making me feel better." You thought. Then your stomach rumbled. "Looks like someone's hungry! Come on, let's eat – I'll make us some breakfast!" he said and left the room. "How nice of him! Even though he's a little freaky, I think he cares about me." You thought and went to the kitchen.

**Five minutes later – **You watched in disgusts the eggs in the pan, which were literally drowning in cooking oil. "Do ya want two eggs, Shizuka?" Jou asked as he stabbed one egg with a fork and lifted it. Oil leaked from it. "Uh … Jou I'll make me a sandwich." You quickly said. "Fine, but you'll miss a great breakfast." He said shrugging. You opened the fridge and took the butter and the cheese. You put them on the table then went to get the bread. "Hey, cheese sandwich was your favorite!" Jou exclaimed.

After you were done with breakfast, you washed the dishes. Then you noticed you were still in the blue PJ you took from the wardrobe last night. "Jou, I'm gonna go get dressed." You said and went up to your room. You opened your wardrobe and picked a pair of long jeans and a plain black T-shirt. You took a pair of sneakers and went to your bed. You sat on it and put the sneakers on. Then you remembered about the drawer. You quickly opened it and saw a black and blue folder. You took it and folded the cover. The first page had only two words, written in large cursive words – "**My Diary**". "Hey, cool. Now I can get a better view of myself." You quickly turned the page of the first entry.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"**April 17 – Dear Diary, today I took my bandages off. And guess what – my eyes are now blue. The doctors didn't say this would happen, but I'm happy. Blue is a beautiful color for eyes. I also had a pretty interesting adventure today:**

**When I and Honda came to Battle City, some guys tried to kidnap us, but thanks to him and a guy named Otogi we managed to escape. We then bumped into a girl named Mai – also a friend of the gang. She drove us to the docks, where we found Jou and Yuugi dueling. Jou was being possessed by some maniac and wanted Yuugi to die. The duel couldn't be stopped, because Anzu would be killed if we tried to.**** (It was pretty confusing for me too!) I was still with the bandages then, so I tried to take them off, but Anzu begged me not to. I guess she didn't want me to see Jou like that. It was very horrible only listening to a duel and not seeing anything. From what I could judge, Yuugi was trying to bring Jou to his senses. He finally managed to, but he also lost the duel, so an anchor was about to drop and to pull him in the water. Then Jou did something, which made him also lose his lifepoints. I couldn't take it anymore, so I took my bandages off. Now I'll tell you a secret, dear diary. The first thing I saw wasn't Jounochii as I told the gang. The first thing I saw was a guy. A guy with chestnut hair and stunning blue eyes. A guy with a manly body and a handsome face – Seto Kaiba. I instantly fell in love.**"

"What!? I loved Seto-sama?" you thought and continued to read.

"**As I stood and admired him I heard a splash in the water and someone yelled "JOUNOCHII!!! YUUGI!!!" I realized my brother was in trouble. Honda had already jumped to save them and he managed to pull Yuugi out of the water. But my brother wasn't safe. His key was still in the box, so he couldn't unlock his chain. I quickly took it and jumped in the water. For a second I thought I saw Seto looking at me with appreciation. I rescued Jou. When we got out of the water, we were surrounded by Jou's friends. I saw Seto and a little boy (his little brother Mokuba) were standing aside. They soon left but Seto told Yuugi that he would be waiting for him in the finals, so I guessed I'll see him again …" **You stopped reading and looked thoughtfully at the page. "So I was in love with Seto …" you mumbled. "Not so surprisingly, eh? You liked him before and you like him now." Said your inner voice. You blushed. "SISTAH! WHAT'S COOKIN'?" Jou yelled as he banged in your room. You jumped and quickly closed your diary. "Nothing, Jou." You said and forced a smile. "Listen, Shizuka, a girl just called. Her name's Mai and I really like her. She has invited me to her house and I really want to go. Do you mind?" He said. "No, Jou. Don't worry." You said. "I think I'll walk around the city." You continued. "Are ya sure?" "Don't worry, I have your number and I have the address so I won't get lost." You said with laughter. Jou grinned. "Kay then. See ya tomorrow!" he said and ran out of the house. "Tomorrow?" you said out loud, and then shrugged. This was even better. You took your diary and put it in your backpack. Then you went outside the house, locked the door and headed to the game shop.

Although you had remembered the way last night, it was a little hard during the day, but you managed to get there in 15 minutes. You went in the shop and found Mr. Mouto in his usual place – behind the desk. You smiled at him. "Is Yuugi here?" you asked. "Yes Shizuka-chan. He's just eating his breakfast." You went in the living room and saw an open door. Through it you could see a refrigerator. You went in the room. On the table in the middle you saw the short boy. "Oh, hey, Shizuka-chan. Is Jou here also?" He asked while drinking a glass of milk. "No he went to a girl named Mai. Said he won't be back until tomorrow." You said. Yuugi put the glass down. "He left you alone?" he asked. "Yeah." You said shrugging. You didn't like Jou at all, so you were happy you wouldn't see him in a while. "Yuugi, I need to ask you something." you said. He nodded. "Where can I find Seto?"


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"You just follow the main street to the second crossing. There you turn right, walk a while and you'll see it in front of you." The words rang through your head as you turned right. After a couple of minute you were in front of the gates of a large building. A large sign said this was Kaiba Corp. "His family has its own corporation?" You went through the main entrance and looked around the large room. "May I help you, miss?" said a tall man. He was dressed in a black suit and was wearing sunglasses. You smiled politely. "Yes, Mr. …" you looked at his label "… Mr. Rolland. Could you tell me where I can find Seto Kaiba?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can tell you, but Mr. Kaiba has strict orders about letting fan girls in his office." You blushed. "I'm not a fan girl." "Well then, do you have an appointment?" "No." "I'm sorry, but I can't let you see him." You hung your head. "Oh …" "Rolland!" you looked up. A small boy was coming towards you. He had long messy black hair. "Rolland, don't you remember Shizuka-chan? From Battle City? She's Jou's sister." Rolland just stared confused. Mokuba sighed. "He's the blonde annoying guy." "Oh, yes. But still, Mokuba sir, I can't let her go to Mr. Kaiba's office." "Then I will." Said the child as he grabbed your hand and led you to an elevator. You went in and he pressed the top floor button. "Seto told me yesterday about the amnesia." Mokuba spoke. You looked at him. "It must be pretty weird to open your eyes and don't remember who you are." "Yes it is. But Seto helped me a lot. Not only he took me to a hospital, but he also found a way to take me home." You said with a smile. There was a ring and the elevator door opened. You stepped into a dark hallway. A large wooden door was on the end. Mokuba headed to the door and you followed him. He knocked and opened it. "Seto. Are you busy?" he asked. "Not right now, Mokuba, but I have a meeting in one hour. Why do you ask?" You flinched as you heard his deep voice. "Well, you have a visitor." Mokuba said and led you inside. Seto's office was large and bright. There were a few cabinets, filled with files you thought. Right from the door was a small coffee table and a sofa. And in the end of the room, opposite the door, was a large desk. In the black leather chair behind it sat Seto. He was wearing a white suit with a blue shirt and a blue necktie. You almost squealed as you saw him. "What's wrong with me?" you asked yourself. Seto looked up from his computer. "Shizuka-chan!" he exclaimed. He stood up and went to you. "I'm gonna leave now." Mokuba said and ran off. Seto looked at you for a while. "How did you come here? And where's Jounochii? Has he left you alone?" he asked. "Yes, Jou ran off to his girlfriend this morning and he said he'll stay there the whole night. I remembered where Yuugi lived so I went to ask him where to find you." Seto smirked. "Wow. You sure wanted to find me." He said. "May I ask why?" he added. "I just need to ask you something." Seto looked at you then shrugged. "Fine." He said and led you to the sofa. When you two sat down he asked you "Well. What is it?" "Did you tell me everything you knew about me last night?" "Yes." He said. "Are you sure?" He looked at you worried. "Why are you asking me these questions? Oh, I get it. Your brother has told you some lies about me, hasn't he?" "What, no. He hasn't said a word about you. I'm asking you because I wanted to see if you knew." "Knew what?" You took your diary out of your bag and handed it to him. "Read the first entry – April 17."


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

"You just follow the main street to the second crossing. There you turn right, walk a while and you'll see it in front of you." The words rang through your head as you turned right. After a couple of minute you were in front of the gates of a large building. A large sign said this was Kaiba Corp. "His family has its own corporation?" You went through the main entrance and looked around the large room. "May I help you, miss?" said a tall man. He was dressed in a black suit and was wearing sunglasses. You smiled politely. "Yes, Mr. …" you looked at his label "… Mr. Rolland. Could you tell me where I can find Seto Kaiba?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can tell you, but Mr. Kaiba has strict orders about letting fan girls in his office." You blushed. "I'm not a fan girl." "Well then, do you have an appointment?" "No." "I'm sorry, but I can't let you see him." You hung your head. "Oh …" "Rolland!" you looked up. A small boy was coming towards you. He had long messy black hair. "Rolland, don't you remember Shizuka-chan? From Battle City? She's Jou's sister." Rolland just stared confused. Mokuba sighed. "He's the blonde annoying guy." "Oh, yes. But still, Mokuba sir, I can't let her go to Mr. Kaiba's office." "Then I will." Said the child as he grabbed your hand and led you to an elevator. You went in and he pressed the top floor button. "Seto told me yesterday about the amnesia." Mokuba spoke. You looked at him. "It must be pretty weird to open your eyes and don't remember who you are." "Yes it is. But Seto helped me a lot. Not only he took me to a hospital, but he also found a way to take me home." You said with a smile. There was a ring and the elevator door opened. You stepped into a dark hallway. A large wooden door was on the end. Mokuba headed to the door and you followed him. He knocked and opened it. "Seto. Are you busy?" he asked. "Not right now, Mokuba, but I have a meeting in one hour. Why do you ask?" You flinched as you heard his deep voice. "Well, you have a visitor." Mokuba said and led you inside. Seto's office was large and bright. There were a few cabinets, filled with files you thought. Right from the door was a small coffee table and a sofa. And in the end of the room, opposite the door, was a large desk. In the black leather chair behind it sat Seto. He was wearing a white suit with a blue shirt and a blue necktie. You almost squealed as you saw him. "What's wrong with me?" you asked yourself. Seto looked up from his computer. "Shizuka-chan!" he exclaimed. He stood up and went to you. "I'm gonna leave now." Mokuba said and ran off. Seto looked at you for a while. "How did you come here? And where's Jounochii? Has he left you alone?" he asked. "Yes, Jou ran off to his girlfriend this morning and he said he'll stay there the whole night. I remembered where Yuugi lived so I went to ask him where to find you." Seto smirked. "Wow. You sure wanted to find me." He said. "May I ask why?" he added. "I just need to ask you something." Seto looked at you then shrugged. "Fine." He said and led you to the sofa. When you two sat down he asked you "Well. What is it?" "Did you tell me everything you knew about me last night?" "Yes." He said. "Are you sure?" He looked at you worried. "Why are you asking me these questions? Oh, I get it. Your brother has told you some lies about me, hasn't he?" "What, no. He hasn't said a word about you. I'm asking you because I wanted to see if you knew." "Knew what?" You took your diary out of your bag and handed it to him. "Read the first entry – April 17."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

You looked around you. You were in some hallway, but everything here looked old and Egyptian. "Where am I?" you asked yourself. You went to a window and looked outside. You saw a large garden with trees and fountains and flowers. A lot of people were relaxing there.

"Master Akunadin, why does she act like this?" you heard a familiar voice. You went to a corner and looked at the other side. There were two people there. One was old and he was wearing plain white robe. The other was … "Seto!" you exclaimed. But he was different. He was now tanned and more muscular. His voce was deeper too. "Seto!" you repeated and went to him. The two men didn't notice you. You waved your hand in front of Seto's face, but he didn't react. Completely in panic, you tried to grab his hand, but your own hand just went through Seto's. "What's going on?" you thought in panic. Just then the old man spoke. "Seto, I've been watching her, but her behavior is normal. She's acting just like before." He said to Seto. "When she's with me she is different. She makes me feel uncomfortable." Seto said. "How?" the man asked. Seto blushed. "Well, she just acts … seducing. For instance, yesterday I stayed a little late in the library to finish my book. And then she came. At first she wasn't doing anything but after 20 minutes or so she came to me and began with some … inappropriate invitations and hints. I was stunned! She's a priestess and the strongest magician in the world. I … I don't know what to do …" "Calm down, Seto." The old man said. "I think it's just a phase and she'll stop bothering you soon." "I hope so." Seto said. You heard footsteps behind you and you turned. In the end of the hallway was a young girl, who looked very much like you. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, which was a bit revelaing. You heard Seto wince behind you. The girl came closer. "Good day, Shizuka." The old man greeted. "Good day, master Akunadin, _Seto_." She said flashing a smile at Seto. "Hello, Shizuka-chan." He muttered, looking down. The girl looked at the old man. "Master Akunadin, may I take Seto away from you for a while? I promised him something yesterday but I didn't have the chance to keep my word." She said and grabbed Seto's arm. You saw the young man blush like mad, but he didn't move. "S-s-sorry, Shizuka-chan, but I can't come with you now. I have to go to the library." He squealed. You saw the old shake his head and leave. The girl also watched him leaving. When he was gone she looked at Seto with a smile. "What's wrong, Seto-sama? Don't you like me?" Seto jumped. "I … uh … I…" She laughed and stepped closer to him. "You know that you can't hide from me." She whispered and kissed his lips. Then her lips went down to his chin and his neck. When she reached his collarbone, she bitted it lightly. Seto moaned and she laughed again. "I'll see you this evening. Seto-sama." She said as she left.

AN – I decided to put some Ancient Egyptian in it, cause in YGO nothing happens without it. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

You gasped and stood up. You were still in Seto's office. "Shizuka-chan!" he said and went to you. "What happened?" you asked. "I got back from the meeting and saw you sleeping on the sofa. I decided to finish my work and then to wake you up. But what's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare?" Seto asked concerned. "Yes. I dreamt Jou was cooking me in vegetable oil." You quickly lied. He laughed. "Don't worry; I won't let him cook you." He said. You smiled. "Hey what time is it?" "18.30" You stood up from the sofa. "Are you leaving?" Seto asked. "Yes." "Wanna give you a lift?" "I think I'll walk." Seto frowned a bit. "Well then can I at least walk you home?" he asked a little coldly. You shivered. "Sure." He nodded and took your hand. "Let's go." "Wait didn't you have work?" "I've finished it." He replied shortly.

You looked at the sky. Dark clouds had formed above your head. "I think it's going to rain." Seto said. "Yeah." You two hurried to your house, which was a few blocks away. You just reached for your keys when it began pouring. You quickly unlocked the door and went inside with Seto. "I guess I should have accepted the lift." You said smiling to him. "Yes. You should have." He just replied. You sighed. Seto had barely said a word when you were walking. "Seto, why do you act like this? If I have offended you somehow, I'm sorry. Please don't be like that." You felt tears in your eyes. Seto was surprised. "Shizuka-chan …" he didn't know what to say. "Please don't be so cold to me. You're the only one I like in my life. My brother is a moron and doesn't care about me and his friends are treating me like some freak." You said sobbing and ran to your room. You threw you backpack on the floor and jumped on your bed. You buried your face in the pillow and continued weeping. You heard the door open carefully. Seto walked to you and sat on the bed. "Shizuka-chan, please. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way." He whispered as he stroked your hair. You didn't say a word. "Shizuka, listen to me. I loved you before and I love you now. I don't even know why I got mad. I love you and I would never want to upset you." You looked at his face. "Really? You love me?" He smiled. "Yes." You got up and hugged him. "I love you too, Seto-sama." You said. He looked at you. "Then there's only one thing to do." He said and grabbed your chin. He lifted your face a bit and his lips pressed against yours. His lips were so tender. You felt something all over you body. A strange pulse went from your head to your toes several times. Seto moved his face back and you looked into his eyes. They had changed unrecognizable. Now they were full of passion and there was no trace of their usual coldness. "Seto, will you stay the night here. I don't want to be alone." "Sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Author's POV – **Jounochii shoved the door open and went in his house. He walked in the living room and sat on one of the couches. He sighed loudly. Man, what a crazy night that was! "I hope Shizuka's not very upset that I left here alone." He thought. "I'm gonna spend the day with her. We could go meet the gang." He jumped out of the couch and hurried to Shizuka's room. He opened the door quietly. After a second he froze. Shizuka wasn't alone in her bed. Kaiba was with her also. And their clothes lay on the floor. Jounochii carefully closed the door and went to the phone. He dialed a number and waited. "Hello?" a voice said soon. "Yuugi, can I come to your house?" "Jounochii, isn't it a little early. It's only 7 a.m." "It's urgent. Kaiba and Shizuka are naked in Shizuka's bed." "What? Really?" "Yeah. I wouldn't be that freaked out if it wasn't true." "Ok, Jounochii. I'll phone the others." Yuugi said and hung up.

**Normal POV – **You woke up. Someone was stroking your hair. You knew who it was and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." You heard Seto's voice. "Good morning." You rose up and hugged him. He kissed you and smiled. Then his phone rang. He took it and looked at the number. "Oh, no." he mumbled and hit the answer button. "Hello." "Seto, where are you? I've been worried sick! You didn't come home last night." It was Mokuba. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'll be home today." He said and hung up. "Why didn't you tell him where you were?" you asked quietly. Seto smiled. "Because then he'll tell your brother." You sighed. "I can't believe we have to pretend we don't love each other." He caressed your cheek. "I know it's hard but it's the only way." You nodded and got out of the bed. You took your clothes and dressed yourself. Seto did the same. "Wait here. I'll go see if Jounochii's here." You said and opened the door. You walked down and looked around. There was nobody else. "That's weird. It's 9.30. Jounochii should have been back." "Jounochii." You called. Nobody answered. You walked around in the living room and you noticed a piece of paper on the table. You took it and read it.

"**Dear slut, I mean sister,**

**I'm now at Yuugi's. Phone me when Rich-boy's outta my house.**

**Jounochii.**"

"Seto" you cried. He quickly came to you. "What's wrong?" he asked. You silently gave him Jounochii's note. He began reading it. Anger crawled into his eyes. "How dare he call you a slut? You have amnesia and he goes to his girlfriend instead of taking care of you." He growled and ripped the paper. You just walked to the sofa and sat on it. "What's wrong, Shizuka?" Seto asked concerned and sat next to you. "I don't know. I should be happy – now we don't have to hide, but I'm sad." He hugged you. "Don't worry. We'll get through it. I promise." He whispered. He let go of you and stood up. "Let's go to Yuugi and explain everything to Jounochii."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Everyone hushed up when you and Seto entered Yuugi's living room. "So it _is_ true." Honda and Otogi cried in terror. "What did I tell ya?" Jounochii said. "Oh, come on! They are _destined_ to love each other." Yuugi said. Seto rolled his eyes. "Not that ancient Egyptian story again." He laughed. "What ancient Egyptian story?" you asked quickly, remembering your dream. "Yuugi thinks there is some pharaoh living in his puzzle and that I was one of his priests. You were also a priestess and we fell in love. That's nonsense." You looked down. "Could my dream be a coincidence?" You thought. "Jounochii, the three of us have to talk." Seto said. Jounochii just humphed. "I don't wanna talk to you's guys." He said. "I don't want to do it either but it is important for Shizuka." Seto replied calmly. "Oh, yeah. She doesn't remember a thing, but it's important to her. She didn't even like you before!" "SHE DID!" Seto yelled. "AND YOU KNEW IT WHEELER!" Jounochii stood up. "NO SHE DIDN'T. SHE'S A CHILD! HOW CAN A CHILD KNOW WHAT'S LOVE? SHE JUST NOTICED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT AND SHE FELT SORRY FOR YOU!" He yelled at Seto. "That's not true." Seto whispered. You looked at him. "Shizuka loves me for who I am. She sees something good in me. That's why she loves me." He said as he grabbed your hand and squeezed it. "Jounochii, please. I understand that I liked you before and I don't want to wake up with my memories one day and see that you and the others hate me. Can't we just accept it as a normal thing?" you pleaded. Jounochii looked away. "I would have, but you crossed the line. How can you sleep with him? What if you get pregnant? You're just 15!" Seto hung his head. "I confess, that was a little thoughtless. But I promise I'll always take care of her." "What if she regains her memory?" Otogi asked. "I know for sure she loved me. She wrote it in her diary. I just hope she has enough courage to confess it." Seto sighed. You squeezed his hand. "I will, Seto." You said quietly. He smiled and kissed you. You looked away and saw everyone staring at you wide eyed. "What?" you asked them annoyed. "We've never seen Kaiba smile, let alone kiss someone." Yuugi said.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**A month later – **You woke up. You saw a ceiling above you, but there was something wrong with it. It didn't look like the ceiling in your room. You sat up and looked around. This was definitely not your room. It was bigger for starters. The walls were white and the furniture was also different. But the biggest surprise was when you looked at the bed. Next to you laid Seto! "What! Is this Seto's room?" You thought. Then you quickly looked under the covers. You were with a light blue shorts and top for PJ and Seto was in black boxers. "At least I'm still in my clothes." You sighed in relief. "But what am I doing in Seto's room and in _his_ bed?" you asked. "And does Jounochii know?" You reached for you cell phone on the small table next to the bed. You looked at the time – 8.37 a.m. You were about to dial Jounochii's number when you saw something – the date. "What – 8th September! But yesterday was August!" You felt something moving next to you and looked at Seto. He had woken up and was just caressing your hip. "Did you sleep well, beautiful?" he asked. You almost fainted. Seto noticed that. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" you shook your head. "I was just asking myself what's wrong. Why am I in your bed? Why is it September when yesterday was August?" Seto gasped. "Shizuka-chan, you're back!" he said and hugged you. "I'm back?" you asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in you stomach. Seto hugged you even tighter. "Yes." He said at the edge of tears. You were really confused. "Where have I been then?" you asked. Seto let you go and took a deep breath to calm down. "You had amnesia, because an idiot hit you on the head. That was a month ago." You jumped. "I've had amnesia?" Seto nodded. He looked at his clock. "Well, we better get dressed. Jounochii will come in 10 minutes." You gulped. "Jounochii? He knows I'm here?" Seto looked away and his face darkened a bit. "Yeah, things have changed a little bit around here." "What has happened?" "Well, there are a few new couples – Jounochii and Mai, Tea and Yuugi and … me and you." He said. Your eyes widened. "We are going out?" He nodded. "And Jounochii doesn't mind?" "Well, at first he did, but now he says that he's never seen you this happy. And I have to admit Mai did help us a lot." You looked down. "Shizuka, what's wrong?" "I must have been very different that month, huh?" "Actually, no. You were still sweet, nice, smart and shy. Just what I've always liked in you." He smirked and kissed your cheek. You looked up. "But you loved the other me?" He looked at you. "You think I don't love you. I've said it before and I'll say it again – I've loved you before and I love you now." You blushed. "Really? You love me?" "Yes. And you love me too! I know it for sure." You blushed. "I really do love you, Seto." He smiled widely and pulled you to his chest. You looked up into his deep blue eyes. They were beautiful before, but now they were just gorgeous. You smiled at his happiness. Just then the door banged open. "Hey, lovebirds. You ready?" yelled Mokuba as he ran into the room with Jounochii. "NII-CHAN!" you yelled. You ran to Jounochii and hugged him. He was a little surprised. "What's wrong, Shizuka. You act like you haven't seen me in ages … wait a minute! Kaiba, did she …" Seto nodded. "Yes. She has regained her memory." "WOOHOO!" Jounochii jumped in the air. Then he hugged you. "You're okay, Shizuka." "Wait! So she has her memory. Then you two …" Mokuba didn't finish and looked at his brother. "Oh, we're still going out." He said smiling. "Great! Then you two get ready and we'll eat and go out for a walk." Said Mokuba and ran off with Jounochii. You looked at Seto who smiled. You smiled too. "Well, I guess Jounochii doesn't mind." You said as you went to the bed. You lay down beside Seto. He giggled a little and also lay down. He began stroking your hair. "I'll always love you, Shizuka-chan." You smiled and got up. "We have to get dressed." You said and went to the chair, where your clothes were. You quickly dressed yourself. Seto was also done. "Are we going?" you asked. "You go, I need to look at something first." You nodded and left.

**Author's POV – **Seto watched as Shizuka left. When he couldn't hear her footsteps, he took a small key from his locket. He went to his desk and took a small box from one of the drawers. He unlocked the box and took an engagement ring from it. He closed his eyes for a minute, admiring the picture he had in his head ever since he saw Shizuka – their wedding day. Then he placed the ring back in the box and locked it. "I'll wait for another year or two before doing this." He muttered and exited the room.


End file.
